metalgearfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Battle Gear
Il Battle Gear era un'arma creata da Huey Emmerich nel 1984 per i Diamond Dogs. Il suo scopo era simile a quello del Metal Gear ZEKE creato per i Militaires Sans Frontières, un'arma speciale che poteva essere disposta a fianco delle truppe nelle operazioni esterne, così come un deterrente per le forze nemiche. Storia Dopo aver visto i vari Walker Gear utilizzati dalle PF in Africa''Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain'', Kojima Productions (2015) Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: Boss... About those Walker Gears spreading all over Africa, Huey's got an idea for a counterweapon Gear. Come on back to Mother Base., Kazuhira Miller ha chiamato Venom Snake di nuovo alla Mother Base per avvisarlo della proposta di Huey di utilizzare il Battle Gear. Sarebbe in grado non solo di invertire la tendenza nelle missioni standard, ma anche di fungere da deterrente migliorato in termini di capacità di attacco preventivo contro le forze nemiche in una zona di guerra. Venom Snake, quando ha ascoltato la proposta per la prima volta, disse privatamente a Kazuhira Miller che stava avendo un senso di déjà vu. Nonostante ciò, così come la reciproca antipatia di lui e Miller verso Huey a causa degli eventi passati, ha continuato a favorire lo sviluppo del Battle Gear, principalmente a causa di tecnologie simili già presenti tra i vari PF. Ocelot ha detto freddamente a Huey dopo la fine del progetto che era l'unica ragione per cui era stato esonerato dall'esecuzione prima che Huey partisse.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015) Huey Emmerich: This. // (Hands Snake the blueprints for the weapon) // Emmerich: It's a variable multi-legged tank, a spin-off of Metal Gear technology. // Revolver "Shalashaska" Ocelot: Big fan of "spin-offs," isn't he? I hear he borrowed from the Soviets in Costa Rica, too. // Emmerich: The design allows for a lot of freedom in setups. It's based around a central core unit... So you can quickly reconfigure the hardware to suit any sort of mission parameters... // Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: What the good doctor's trying to say is that it's customizable. // Emmerich: Naturally, it will raise the probability of success for standard missions, but it functions as an improved deterrent by increasing your pre-emptive strike capability against enemy elements. You just deploy it in a war zone and its superior firepower puts the brakes on enemy attacks. eventually sic the entire war machine grinds to a halt. A true... Battle Gear! // Venom Snake: Kaz, I'm having déjà vu, here. // Miller: I don't like him any more than you, but we need this. // Snake: You think it'll cut it in the field? // Miller: Turning radius is better than any tank's... That's great for regional skirmishes. Tech like this is popping up all among the PFs. Best way to deal with them is to fight fire with fire. // (Snake approaches Huey from behind and slaps him with the blueprints to get his attention before handing it back to him). // Emmerich: I'll await your instructions, then, Boss... // (Snake walks away) // Miller: So do we have your approval to commence development? // Snake: Fine. // (Snake and Miller leave. Ocelot approaches Huey while the latter is "sitting" via his bionic legs and leans up close) // Ocelot: (whispering) Consider yourself off the chopping block, Doctor. // (Huey places his face in his hands and groans) Al suo completamento, Ocelot ha suggerito di dispiegare il Battle Gear in varie missioni di spedizione per consentire prove sul campo adeguate alle sue capacità di combattimento.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015) Ocelot (radio): The Battle Gear is an armored weapon developed to take on hostile bipedal weapons systems. But unlike the Soviet-funded Walker Gear, the Battle Gear still hasn't been properly field tested. I'd like to assign a combat unit to take it on dispatch missions, so we can evaluate its capabilities and reliability. Assuming you've got no objections, give the order to dispatch the unit from your iDroid. Armamento Secondo Emmerich, il Battle Gear era uno spin-off della tecnologia del Metal Gear (con Ocelot che prendeva qualche eccezione alla sua descrizione in quanto Emmerich aveva "preso in prestito" dai sovietici in Costa Rica nove anni prima) e aveva un design che consentiva libertà nelle configurazioni, con la sua unità centrale centrale che consentiva una rapida riconfigurazione per vari parametri della missione - in altre parole, era fortemente personalizzabile. Il Battle Gear possedeva normalmente un cannone a rotaie, una mitragliatrice e utilizzava la tecnologia della levitazione magnetica come forma di movimento. Miller ha anche indicato che il suo raggio di sterzata era superiore a quello di qualsiasi carro armato esistente, il che lo rendeva ideale per conflitti regionali. Dietro le quinte Secondole note di Hideo Kojima nella galleria della Piggyback Collector's Edition Guide's, il Battle Gear, oltre al venir schierato nelle missioni esterne, era originariamente destinato ad essere utilizzato durante il gioco sul campo vero e proprio. Tuttavia, è stato rimosso perché durante i test del gioco, la sua presenza interferiva con l'equilibrio del gameplay. Un file audio di Ocelot riguardante i dettagli dell'utilizzo del Battle Gear in combattimento è stato trovato all'interno dei file di gioco nella versione PC di Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain: "Il Battle Gear è un'arma corazzata sviluppata per affrontare sistemi d'arma bipedi ostili. È possibile modificare la sua manovrabilità cambiando la sua postura. In modalità di crociera è agile come un cavallo, mentre in modalità di fuoco è possibile spostarsi tenendo d'occhio la zona di fronte a sé. È armato con un cannone a rotaia ed una mitragliatrice pesante. Se ti piace, siamo in grado aggiungere altre armi".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QfQS2TQHFXg Inoltre, nei dati del gioco recuperati presumibilmente legati al Battle Gear quando era giocabile suggeriscono che il suo armamento avrebbe incluso HYBRID PT SYSTEM; AT-DRIVE MODULE; IT-CONTROL UNIT; BTG RAIL-GUN; BTG GATLING-30mm; BTG POWER-ARM; BTG H-MISSILE; and BTG P-WAVE SHIELD.http://mgsforums.com/single/?p=9850042&t=7793643 File: tpp_item.eng.lng2 (0\00.dat) Il Battle Gear possedeva un piccolo modulo-testa IA con una singola lente ottica, simile a quella presente sul D-Walker. Se il giocatore visita il laboratorio di Huey dopo l'inizio dello sviluppo, verrà mostrato un filmato che mostra Huey che mette il modulo principale sul corpo. A differenza della maggior parte delle scene di interscambio su Mother Base, il giocatore non riceve una notifica di questo sviluppo tramite Ocelot o Miller e quindi reindirizzato sulla Mother Base, il che significa che il giocatore deve recarsi all'hangar di spontanea volontà.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KybNS_7_Dzk Galleria battle_gear_1.PNG battle_gear_2.PNG battle_gear_3.PNG battle_gear_4.PNG battle_gear_5.PNG battle_gear_6.PNG Note e riferimenti en:Battle_Gear Categoria:Veicoli in Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain Categoria:Metal Gears Categoria:Diamond Dogs